


A Camisa Verde

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Watanuki acha que ele está sonhando e falando com Haruka-san. Ao invés de acordado e falando com seu neto.





	A Camisa Verde

Era uma noite agradável, de todas as noites que Doumeki poderia ter escolhido para passar em claro aquela era uma das melhores, estava quente e havia uma brisa leve na varanda na frente ao seu quarto onde ele estava sentado naquele momento olhando para o céu completamente estrelado. Embora escolhido não fosse exatamente o termo certo já que o motivo pelo qual ele ainda estava acordado e provavelmente passaria o resto da noite acordado foi para garantir que no caso do idiota atualmente dormindo em seu futton passasse mal no meio da noite ele estivesse bem desperto para socorrê-lo.

Watanuki acabou desmaiando após expulsar a ayakashi da casa para onde eles tinham sido mandados naquele dia pro Yuuko. Doumeki considerou brevemente levá-lo para um hospital para garantir que estava tudo bem com ele, mas assim que a idéia lhe ocorreu seu celular tocou e do outro lado era Yuuko dizendo que ele não precisava se preocupar, que tudo que o rapaz inconsciente precisava era de uma boa noite de sono e que já que era tarde o melhor a se fazer seria levá-lo para dormir no templo da família de Doumeki que era bem perto do lugar onde eles estavam e que ele poderia agradecê-la depois. O último comentário fez uma certa desconfiança surgir no fundo da mente de Doumeki, mas ele decidiu que o mais sábio seria fazer o que a bruxa disse, quase sempre era. Chegando no templo ele preparou o futton para Watanuki dormir, tomou um banho rápido, colocou algumas roupas mais confortáveis e começou sua vigília.

Pouco após ir para a varanda ele notou um cigarro e um isqueiro deixados ali por algum frequentador do templo e o trouxe até seus lábios e acendeu. Ele não fumava com frequência, mas aquela parecia uma noite certa para isso.

“Boa noite” Watanuki disse em um tom calmo e se sentou ao lado dele na varanda.

Isso já seria estranho o suficiente para Doumeki, mas aí Watanuki sorriu para ele e ele sentiu que era sua obrigação perguntar :

“Tudo bem com você ?”

“Mais ou menos, o seu neto foi um babaca de novo hoje”

Doumeki logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo Watanuki provavelmente achava que ele estava falando com seu avô. Ele sabia que o certo a se fazer nessa situação seria corrigir o engano, mas ele hesitou. Ele sabia que Watanuki se comportava bem diferente na presença de outras pessoas, mas saber e ver eram coisas completamente diferentes. Havia algo ali bem menos volátil, como se ele não fosse explodir a qualquer momento com a menor provocação, não que Doumeki se importasse tanto assim com as explosões mas ainda assim a novidade da situação tinha um certo apelo. 

“Mais do que o normal ?” Doumeki perguntou.

“Bem a gula, a falta de maneiras e os insultos foram basicamente os mesmos mas ele fez aquilo de novo. Sra Yuuko chamou ele para me acompanhar nesse exorcismo idiota, e quando eu sai da loja lá ele estava esperando por mim usando essa camisa verde ainda mais idiota ainda”

“Porque ele estar usando uma camisa verde te incomoda ?”

“Porque ele fica muito bem nessa cor e o babaca sabe. Vinho também fica bom nele, e preto também, ele fica muito bem no uniforme da escola, eu as vezes acho que mesmo se ele fosse péssimo em esportes, tirasse notas ruins e não fosse parte do conselho estudantil que ele provavelmente ainda teria o fã-clube dele só por causa do quão bem ele fica naquele uniforme. Mas isso não pode ser evitado, mas a camisa podia e o babaca faz mesmo assim. E eu tenho quase certeza que nem é mais o número dele, tudo que aquele ingrato come parece instantaneamente se transformar em músculo e os ombros e o tórax dele estão super torneados ultimamente, e com aquela camisa idiota eu podia ver tudo. Ele está tentando me torturar”

_Oh...oh_

“Talvez ele apenas escolheu aleatoriamente, ele provavelmente não sabia que iria causar essa reação em você”

“Sabendo ou não é isso que ele está fazendo. E eu odeio ele por isso”

“Você podia contar para ele que ele está fazendo isso com você”

“Haruka-san eu já te disse o neto gentil das suas memórias não é de maneira nenhuma o mesmo babaca com quem eu tenho que conviver todo dia. Ele já é tão convencido, você pode imaginar como ele ficaria se ele soubesse que eu gosto dele desse jeito ?”

“Eu imagino que inflaria um pouco o ego dele, mas também faria ele feliz”

“Bem...um dia, no futuro bem distante caso um dia ele se torne menos babaca talvez eu conte pra ele”

“Mas e a hum... _tortura_  ?”

“Eu acho que eu vou simplesmente ter que aprender a viver com isso”

“Certo” Doumeki disse e deu mais uma tragada no cigarro e permitiu um sorriso aparecer nos seus lábios com a confiança de que Watanuki achando que ele era seu avô não veria nada de estranho nisso.

 

…

 

Na manhã seguinte Watanuki acordou com o cheiro de café quente e com Doumeki dizendo :

“Acorde, tá quase na hora de ir pra escola”

“Ugh, tá bem” ele disse abrindo seus olhos e se sentando no futton.

Watanuki se espreguiçou e pegou a xícara de café que Doumeki tinha trago pra ele cheio de raiva notando que mais uma vez o outro rapaz estava usando a camisa verde idiota.


End file.
